


Liminal

by AideStar



Series: Linked Universe Fics [26]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Brain Damage, Broken Bones, Character Death, Concussions, Death, Depressing, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, Head Injury, Heavy Angst, I mean it guys this gets really dark, Injury, Isolation, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Not Happy, Pain, Panic Attacks, Read at Your Own Risk, Regret, Seizures, Sign Language, Tragedy, Whump, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: The wind howled through the open entrance, drowning out the creaking of the roof. Four flicked his blade once more, and the swish of air nearly covered the shifting weight behind him. He paused, looking back, just in time to see the roof caving in as the support beam gave way.
Relationships: Four & Twilight (Linked Universe), Four (Linked Universe) & Shadow Link, Shadow Link & Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Linked Universe Fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758937
Comments: 81
Kudos: 115





	Liminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDragonMS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/gifts).



> Before you go any further, I need to insist that you please READ THE TAGS! I really don't want anyone going into this fic blind, and if for any reason you feel hesitant about reading this: don't read it.
> 
> This goes into some heavy, dark places. I was dared to write a MCD fic and to go all out by my lovely friend Silver, whom this fic is gifted to (ilu Silver!) As a result, this is one of the darkest fics I've ever posted on AO3, and I drew from some personal experience to get it to that point. I came up with the idea after Train's lw on the server and the fic has gone through 3 rounds of revision since then. A HUGE thanks to my friend Stormy for beta reading this and for all the wonderful feedback that made it hurt even better. This fic wouldn't be half as good without her help! And finally, shout out to all my friends on the CS server who encouraged me to write this, I'd likely have been too scared to share without your support.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy(?) the fic! Let me know in the comments how it made you feel (and if you couldn't finish, where you had to give in). I love hearing from you all!! <3

They were setting up camp for the night, the sky turning to golds and pinks as the sun began to set. The group was tired, but an excited thrill ran beneath the surface in shared smiles and bright eyes. Four felt the hope too, fluttering warmly in his chest, filling him with restless energy. They had landed in Wild’s Hyrule just a day ago, but the minute they’d gotten their bearings the Master Sword had begun to glow. Four couldn’t hear Fi’s voice, but the looks of surprise and joy from his companions had been telling enough. They’d been following Fi’s directions since, and it seemed any day now they’d be reaching the end of their journey.

After all these months, they’d finally get to go home… Four didn’t know whether to be relieved or sad to see this adventure end. On one hand he was exhausted and he was ready to get back to the forge, to split and stretch his legs and relax. And yet, these were his friends. Four set down his bag, glancing at his traveling party fondly. Time and Twilight shared a quiet conversation while Legend messed up a laughing Hyrule’s hair. Wind and Wild stood off to the side, sharing their pictographs and giggling. Sky sheathed his sword, nodding along as Warriors recounted a story with exaggerated hand movements. Twilight caught Four’s eye across camp and waved him over, Time smiling softly.

 _Is it time?_ Red asked excitedly, and Four struggled not to grin from the second hand emotion.

His stoic facade quickly crumbled when Twilight gave him a conspiratory smirk, Four’s lips parting in a wide smile. Time gave them each a meaningful look, one that communicated clearly _don’t be stupid_.

“Why don’t you two scout,” Time said, and Four nodded stiffly as he tried to remain calm.

Twilight’s hand found his back as they left the buzzing energy of camp, their teammate’s voices fading to the crunch of pine needles beneath their feet as they walked. After a few minutes Twilight let go, crossing his arms comfortably with a wistful look in his eye as he stared ahead.

“So..?” Four found himself asking, impatient. It wasn’t just Red; all of him was excited for Twilight’s news. They’d been waiting for so long, trying so hard, and if the adventure was truly coming to a close then there wasn’t much time left. Four waited on bated breath as Twilight glanced down at him, drawing out the suspense.

“It’s possible.” Twilight finally spoke, and the words sent a cheer through Four’s mind that nearly spilled from his lips.

“Are we going to do it? How? When--” Four was practically bouncing in his steps, only stopping when Twilight’s chuckle brought him down.

“Easy there, Smithy. It won’t be simple, and we’ll have to prepare.” Twilight cautioned, and Four nodded eagerly.

 _We’ve been working towards this for years. To think we’re this close…_ Vio’s serious voice had grown soft, relieved. It had been a long time, especially for Vio. Just a little bit longer, and…

“Do we have enough time before we reach the end?” Four asked, and Twilight’s nod made him sigh in relief.

“We should be able to try tomorrow night, Wild said it’ll be a full moon, and we’ll have to hope it’s a Blood Moon, but it should work.” Twilight smiled, somewhat sadly. “It’s not definite, but I think it’ll work.”

Four could barely contain his excitement, heart racing in his chest as the Colors whispered at the back of his mind. The details were set, and in just a day he’d finally have him--have _Shadow_ back. He could hardly believe it.

The sun was setting on the horizon, darker clouds rolling in to the south as they walked. They’d have to return to camp soon, and Four would have to swallow his excitement before then.

“We really do have to scout…” Twilight sighed, and Four hummed in agreement. “It’ll be dark soon, let’s split up to cover more ground. I’ll meet you back at camp?”

“Sounds good,” Four nodded, and just like that he was alone.

As Four continued on he stepped from treeline into a sprawling field, dotted with ruins and the shells of mechanical beasts. Wild’s Hyrule was enormous and beautiful, and he took a moment to breathe in the cool breeze and still the race of his heart. There were no monsters in sight, but as Four was about to head back his eyes landed on a small structure nestled between the grass and hills.

 _We should check it out, see if it’s big enough for everyone!_ Red cheered, and when no one objected Four began to pick his way over. The dark clouds overhead were blowing closer, threatening an oncoming storm, and having a roof over their heads would be preferable to the makeshift tents they’d been working with. Four made it to the small hut just as the first raindrop landed on his head, the cold sending a shiver down his spine.

The structure was small, made more cramped by the sloped walls and rotted roof. No one had been here in a hundred years or more it seemed, and as Four crept into the narrow room he realized with dismay this wouldn’t be a good enough space to camp in. Maybe one or two of them could fit, but the holes in the roof and the draft coming in was bad enough without a storm raging.

 _Oh well, it was worth a shot_. Green said, and Four hummed as he trailed a hand along the cracked inner wall. He wondered what this place had been before it was abandoned--perhaps a work room? Maybe the main house was still in decent shape nearby, or someone had lived here alone, but the cramped and empty space left little evidence either way. Four heard the telltale patter of rain outside and resigned himself to never knowing, walking past the center beam and towards the exit.

As he stepped forward he heard a strange sound, and he barely had time to draw his sword before a Chuchu sprung up from the ground. Four stepped back, slashing at the relatively harmless creature, and again as it split. His back hit the beam and he quickly slashed forward again, catching the three smaller Chuchu in one fell swoop. The Chuchu burst apart and the battle ended, Four flicking the residue off his blade with an annoyed frown.

 _Well that was anticlimactic_. Blue grumbled, just as annoyed about the dirtied sword as Four was. He’d left his things back at camp and wouldn’t be able to sheathe his blade till he returned, not keen on dirtying his clothes to get the lingering jelly off.

The wind howled through the open entrance, drowning out the creaking of the roof. Four flicked his blade once more, and the swish of air nearly covered the shifting weight behind him. He paused, looking back, just in time to see the roof caving in as the support beam gave way.

\---

Green was tired. He didn’t want to open his eyes, head heavy and the darkness a comforting blanket around him. There was something nagging at him though, distantly, and the longer he tried to avoid it, the more persistent it became. Something wet dripped onto his face and he wrinkled his nose, sending sharp pain lancing through his head. With a start, Green was wide awake, and he wished intensely he had simply remained asleep.

Sharp, searing pain lit up along his back and left leg, pinning him against hard earth. His skull ached and jolted with each wheezing breath he dragged in, chest tight and sore in a way that he knew meant broken ribs. When he hazily opened his eyes he saw nothing but black, and as he blinked the world only grew to fuzzy shapes; doubles and triples of half-crumbled walls and wood and stone.

_Where are we?_

Green cast his gaze around the dimly lit room. Stars were visible overhead in a pitch black sky and rain poured, sticking his clothes and hair to his shivering frame. He could make out the dark outline of walls and jutting wood overhead--what remained of the roof, the rest pinning him beneath its weight.

_Where are the others?_

Green’s head swam as he tried to move it, making his stomach turn. There, just out of reach, was the Four Sword. If he could just reach it, maybe he could--

Green stretched out his left arm and felt a deep tug in his shoulder, giving way to white hot agony that tore at his consciousness like wildfire. Green hissed, yanking his arm back, but the pain only worsened. As the seconds ticked by the pain only escalated, making his body shake and his voice catch in a scream. His head throbbed and it was utterly silent, his own thoughts echoing in escalating panic as he tried to rouse one of the others.

He was trapped, it was dark, he was in pain and so utterly alone it _ached_.

Ice engulfed his limbs as the rain and wind came down harder, the only heat found in blood against his cheek and chest, tears leaking from his eyes.

 _Guys?_ Green called, the simple action making his head spin with pain.

It was cold, the rain like ice piercing his skin until every bit of him was numb.

The wind howled, ringing in his ears.

 _Wake up, please._ Green whispered, but no one replied.

He tried again and again, each time the pain worsening, building at the front of his skull.

Green was trying not to panic, but every second he felt more alone. More afraid. He knew they hadn’t split, but his head was emptier than it had ever been apart. His own thoughts echoed hollowly, stinging behind his eyes and tightening his throat with each lack of response.

Green wasn’t a crier, he wasn’t someone who was easily frightened. It was his job to be _strong_ , to be an immovable force in the face of danger. To assure his brothers that everything would be alright.

Now his head throbbed, his chest ached, and each silent moment brought him closer to breaking down.

The pain came in waves, alternating between bone-deep cold and scalding lightning that prickled from his leg to the base of his skull. Each time the pain hit harder, longer, the gaps of relief smaller. His muscles would seize and he’d choke on his screams, throat tearing as the storm drowned his anguish in howling winds.

When the pain faded again, Green let the tears flow freely, lost in the rain that pelted his head.

He was growing numb, prickling uncomfortably up his right side and shoulders. The sobs that tore from his chest left him breathless, ribs clenching down on his lungs, debris crushing his back. His vision grew darker and darker and Green began to panic-- _can’t panic, no, have to stay calm_.

His vision filled with black, his arms grew numb, the pain in his body grew distant while the one in his head only worsened. The numbness outside, the pain in his head filling every hollow quiet space--Green knew he had a concussion, that hearing the others would obviously be affected by a head injury, but panic won over logic in a heartbeat.

 _Please answer._ Green pleaded, feeling as if his skull were splitting in two from the simple words.

He took in gasping, wheezing breaths, each one harder than the last. The silence that stretched on and on turned to buzzing in his ears, his gasping breaths growing quieter despite the burn in his ribs.

_Blue?_

His vision blacked out for a moment, returning in patchy blotches, darker, static. Feeling was distant, the pain in his head turning to heaviness, pressure. It was becoming harder to keep his eyes open, to think through the haze.

_Red?_

He felt far away, skin prickling with cold, holding onto consciousness with the last of his strength. The pain was fading and with it so was Green. He was terrified, he had to hold on--

_Vio?_

The silence was deafening, and Green found he couldn’t form any more words.

The night wore on, darker and darker, the moon rising past where he could see. Green’s sobs petered off as fuzziness pressed on his mind, the emptiness in his head and the panic in his heart all he had left.

Green couldn’t hear the rain, the wind, the race of his pulse.

He tried to focus, to think, but the effort only worsened the pressure in his head until even the buzzing in his ears ceased.

It was dark--his eyes had closed, but he couldn’t remember how to open them.

The cold ate away at him, there was hardly anything left--

Green tried to hold on, but it was _hard_. It was quiet and lonely and painful, but his brothers were here. They had to be, they were just quiet, just sleeping, just--

He couldn’t give up.

He had to stay strong.

Green held on, and the ice pierced through his mind, searing.

He was screaming again, but there was no sound.

His chest clenched tight until he couldn’t breathe, head spinning, but he couldn’t--

One last attempt to reach out, he could manage one more--

Green tried to think, and it felt as if someone had taken a pick to his skull, driving it deep, deep, until it hit something irreparable.

\---

It was hard to form coherent thoughts through the heat on his skin and the searing ache within. Blue hissed against the light that pierced through his eyelids. He shifted and winced, the movement sending waves of nausea and disorientation through him. The sun had barely risen but it felt unbearable, heat raging in his core enough without the day to spur it on. There was something cold matted beneath him, clinging uncomfortably to his shirt, and as consciousness unwillingly returned Blue realized he was not meant to be here.

There were thoughts, prickling just at the edges of his own but muffled, barely audible through the static and sludge. _He_ could barely think straight, and if he was where he thought he was... it put a pit in his stomach to think why he’d be the one in control.

 _...lue? Blue? Can you hear me?_ Came the tinny feedback of Red’s choked voice. It was enough to force his eyes open, though he flinched at the blurry brightness of the world around him.

“Mm…” Blue managed, though the sound sent needles through his throat and spasms of pain through his chest.

 _Oh thank Hylia!_ Red’s laughter was frantic, wet from tears. _I was afraid you’d never wake up, I’ve been alone in here all morning and--_

 _Alone?_ Blue thought, though it took great effort to do so. Red paused, prodding gently at the shared space between their minds.

 _I-I think Vio is here, I just can’t hear him…_ Red sniffled, and Blue tried to focus his eyes on the scene around him.

His head was pressed into packed dirt, stickiness clinging from his right temple. A head wound, that would explain why his mind felt so scrambled. His back and left leg were pinned beneath something sharp and heavy, and a few of his ribs were certainly broken if the wheeze of his breath meant anything. When he tried to move his left arm his shoulder screamed and he quickly backed off, fingers filling with pins and needles. He was stuck, under what appeared to be quite a bit of rubble--

 _The support beam collapsed and the roof caved in._ Red supplied worriedly.

 _Great._ Blue managed, already fighting against passing out. _I think we have a fever too_.

Silence stretched on within them, long enough that Blue nearly allowed his eyes to slip closed. Something flickered at the corner of his vision--a shadow, he realized belatedly. It wasn’t close enough to fully see, but when Blue squinted he could make out the tapping of its foot.

 _Where’s Vio and Green?_ Red finally whispered, and Blue blinked rapidly as a spike of pain signaled someone was prodding Vio’s corner. The following numbness he ignored, though it sent icy fear down his spine.

 _Would you stop that? It hurts._ Blue growled, though he had no energy left for venom.

 _I don’t feel Green, he’s not-- he’s not there, Blue._ Red whimpered, his panic leeching in. _Vio always knows what to do but if he’s not awake, then--_

 _Don’t panic, it’s going to be fine._ Blue replied hastily, though he couldn’t even convince himself, the pit in his stomach growing.

 _We’ve been here all night._ Red sniffled, and Blue’s heart dropped. _Why haven’t the others found us yet?_

The silence that followed was deafening, and Blue tried not to panic.

They were so, so close. So close to the end of this adventure, Blue could nearly taste it.

Now his mouth tasted like metal and his hopes laid just out of reach.

 _I won’t let us die here._ Blue muttered, ignoring the worried press of Red against their mind.

He tensed his muscles one at a time, biting down on his cheek roughly as pain tore through him. He concentrated through the pressure in his head, trying to move his right arm, right leg, his _ear_ for Demise’s sake, but every effort only worsened the jolting pain in his head.

 _Blue, stop, you’re going to hurt yourself!_ Red pleaded, and when his vision began to grow black at the edges Blue relented, groaning as the pain punished him for trying.

 _I’m still not giving up. No way am I letting this be the end…_ Blue said, and Red sniffled.

 _I won’t give up either._ Red replied, though the grief that ate at Blue’s heart was not his own.

_The others will find us. Or we’ll get out of here, maybe we can split if I try something else…_

Red was silent.

 _We were so close._ Blue hissed. He wanted to punch something, but the anger only intensified the throb behind his eyes. _Just a few more days, some final trial, and we’d have been done with this stupid adventure._

Red still didn’t reply.

 _They can’t fight without us. What if something happens, what if Wind, or Wild, or-- or Twilight gets injured and we’re not there, Red?_ Blue felt hot tears stinging in his eyes and he squeezed them shut, furious, exhausted. _They need us, but now we’ll never be whole again…_

 _Blue…_ Red’s voice was so quiet, broken.

 _Did we really come all this way just to fail?_ Blue asked. He received no reply.

When Blue opened his eyes again his shadow had crept within view on the wall, flickering anxiously. Shadow sat before him, hunched over his knees and hands clasped behind his head. Scared. Blue had never seen Shadow scared before.

“H-- ey--” Blue croaked, and Shadow’s head snapped up immediately.

There was a tense moment where the shade sat frozen, a still projection of darkness on the wall. Then he waved, hesitantly, and Blue managed a smile that sent an ache through his jaw. Heat raged beneath his skin, in his throat, splintering into pain across his spine. His arms were numb, prickling with goosebumps, and Blue realized just how close to death he must look.

 _W-We’re not going to die!_ Red shouted, pain lancing through Blue’s head at the volume. Red mumbled a quiet apology as Blue winced, Shadow hovering uselessly. _I-I mean… we’re going to be fine. It’s going to be okay..._

Numbness was slowly spreading across Blue’s mind, freezing his thoughts to a sluggish pace. Red was still speaking, he knew, but he couldn’t quite hear him beyond the static that was filling his brain. Shadow shifted again, his hands moving in silhouette against the wall as he tried to sign. Blue squinted, vision fuzzy, head pounding as he tried to make sense of the words. He was burning hot and freezing cold all at once, and as the seconds ticked by the cold was winning out, spreading until he felt trapped in its ice.

 _He’s asking if we can understand him, Blue._ Red said, and Blue took a long moment to process his words. _Can you reply?_

 _No._ Blue managed, feeling far away suddenly. He blinked, though it seemed as if minutes had passed between his eyes closing and reopening.

 _Blue, please, you have to stay awake!_ Red’s voice cut through the ice, intense, desperate. Shadow was pacing, back and forth, the motion easy to get lost in.

Right, he had to stay awake. He had to keep fighting.

As the moments passed however, his resolve crumbled.

There was no way out. He couldn’t move, his vision was fuzzy, he couldn’t even hear anything that would indicate the others nearby. No one was coming for them.

He was going to die here.

Not in battle, not gloriously, not saving innocent lives or protecting his loved ones. Blue was about to die under a pile of rubble in a field so close to his friends he could almost hear them, and the realization stung like a final twist of a knife in his heart.

He’d spent his entire life fighting.

It was time to let go.

 _I’m gonna go, Red…_ Blue thought, unable to solidify tone to his voice. _I’m tired… and there’s no use fighting it._

 _Blue, no, please don’t._ Red’s voice was so desperate, it almost made Blue reconsider. _I can’t-- I can’t lose you. If you go to sleep, you’re not going to wake up._

Blue felt his eyes drifting closed, too heavy to stay open.

He didn’t care anymore.

_Blue please--_

_It’s okay…_ Blue slipped further, further.

The pain was fading, sleep blanketing his mind.

All he wanted was peace.

They’d fought so hard for so long…

Blue was ready for it to be over.

_Just… five minutes…_

The last thing he heard was Red’s frantic sobs before he drifted away.

\---

It had been much easier floating in the liminal space of their mind. Red had been panicked, desperate, but even when his only companion was silence, at least he didn’t feel pain.

He felt as Blue faded, even as he clawed desperately onto the wavering barrier between them. He felt the emptiness, the hollow growing in his chest, and even as sobs wracked his form he didn’t feel true pain. Emotional pain, anguish, cutting right through his heart, yes. But when Blue finally vanished, the room within their mind growing emptier--and now Red was certain Green was gone, sending him into deeper despair--that’s when true pain began to take root.

Red had a very low pain tolerance, but he’d managed his fair share of injuries through the years. Stab wounds, broken bones, even a concussion once.

It was nothing like this.

The hollow Blue and Green had left in his chest flooded with the searing agony of trying to breathe. His head felt like it was made of lead, skin prickling with fire and ice alike, and the sob that ripped from his throat tore like a knife. He could barely hear his ragged breaths, but the tears wouldn’t stop. Red’s eyes flew open, then quickly screwed shut again, though neither option relieved the pounding ache in his head. No wonder Blue’s voice had been so quiet and emotionless, Red’s thoughts fractured into a million pieces the longer he was in control.

Something stirred at the back of his mind, pressing outward, and Red keened as his head split with pain. It was worse than he’d thought, so much worse.

 _I’m going to die I’m dying I’m_ Red’s thoughts tumbled around, echoing in the emptiness, in the too-quiet. At some point his eyes had reopened, though the brightness of the world was a mess of yellows and whites and greys he couldn’t make sense of. There was something moving on the wall but squinting sharpened the ache, and blinking did little to focus his vision through the tears.

 _Red..?_ Vio’s voice was distant, or maybe he was, maybe Red was far away and this was all a dream and the pain of thinking was just a headache caused from sleeping too late. _What’s going on, where--_

“They’re dead they’re gone I couldn’t keep Blue awake I couldn’t--” Red’s voice cracked and burned in his throat but the words tumbled past his lips undeterred as he panicked.

_Hey Red, slow down, it’s--_

“It’s not okay it’s never going to be okay I lied I lied and said it would be fine but it’s--” _not and I’m so scared!_

 _Shit._ Vio didn’t curse. Vio didn’t ever curse, and Red’s sobs caught on his surprise. The pain lessened somewhat, and Red distantly realized he had been making it worse by hyperventilating.

 _...Vio?_ Red asked with much effort, wincing as his breath hitched on hiccups.

 _That’s right, I’m here._ Vio’s voice was steady, calm, like always. Red relaxed, his muscles exhausted from tensing.

 _I missed you._ Red sniffled. _I was so scared…_

 _It’s okay, Red, I’m here now._ Vio assured. There was a comforting press against the barriers of their minds, and Red sighed. _Can you tell me what happened? I’m going to help._

Red reached back through his hazy mind, searching for the memories from earlier. They’d been so clear just minutes ago, but now they slipped through his fingers like sand. _I think we got hit on the head?_ _I… I’ve been alone for a while, Green and Blue, they…_

 _It’s alright, Red, just try to focus for me, okay?_ Vio’s calm was strained, but it was still present, grounding. Red concentrated, though the effort ached. _Can you tell me where it hurts?_

 _Everything hurts._ Red whimpered. _My head, my back, my leg. Vio, I can’t move, I can’t--_

 _Shh, it’s alright._ Vio was thinking, Red could feel it in the pressure that built in his temples. _Can you reach the Four Sword? If we use it to split we might be able to escape._

Red blinked, clearing the tears from his eyes. His vision wasn’t good, but he pushed through the pain of focusing until his eyes landed on the hilt of their sword. It had fallen only a couple feet away, glinting in the midday sun. Red’s arm was outstretched towards it even, all he’d have to do is lean a little bit further and maybe…

Red grit his teeth and tried to reach out, it was _right there_ , right there and he’d be able to split and the pain would be over.

But his arm wouldn’t move.

He couldn't even twitch his finger.

 _I can’t…_ Red’s heart began to race again, breaths shallow. _Vio, why can’t I move? Why…_

Vio was silent, frighteningly so. Red almost thought he’d disappeared, and for a moment he let the panic overtake him, ignoring the frantic waves of Shadow on the wall.

 _Red, how long have we been here?_ Vio’s words froze Red’s panic in its place, unable to focus on two things at once.

 _We… came here last evening._ Red finally grasped the memory tight, though it was becoming harder and harder to think.

_That’s more than 12 hours then. More than 15 if the direction of the sun--_

_Vio?_

_And if you can’t move that means the bleeding has--_

_I don’t…_ Red felt a chill crawling up his spine, muscles tensing. His head felt light suddenly, the pain distant, the heat beneath his skin melting away.

_Red?_

_Red, please answer me._

_Come back…_

Red blinked, and the world before his eyes shifted, darker, colder. Shadow had moved with the sun--had he fallen asleep? His body ached, burned, thoughts wandering slowly through his mind. A breeze blew past and Red shivered, feeling like he was made of ice. He was just as numb inside, something sad nagging at him but unable to recall what he was meant to be sad about.

 _Red?_ A voice whispered. Who was that? Was that him?

_It’s Vio, do you… do you remember?_

Red’s eyes drifted as he tried to think. _Vio?_ Shadow was moving again, moving his hands, but Red didn’t remember what the signs were supposed to mean.

_Yep, that’s right, Red. I’m Vio. That’s Shadow. Do you remember?_

Red blinked. Something nagged at him again, tugging, grief. _Are Green and Blue with you?_

Vio was quiet and Red felt himself drifting again until something tugged sharply inside his mind, pain spiking harsh.

“Hh!” Red hissed, vision spinning.

 _Sorry! Sorry, I just, I can’t let you go._ Vio’s voice was louder now, closer, and Red felt his awareness returning somewhat.

 _Vio?_ Red tried again, and Vio sighed in relief.

_Yes, it’s Vio. Do you remember now?_

_Not really… it’s kinda fuzzy...._

_You had a seizure._ Vio sounded so sad. Red didn’t quite understand why, but if Vio was sad it must be bad. _I thought I’d lost you…_

 _Not going an’where_. Red replied. Shadow had settled down again, giving up on his frantic signs. _Did Shadow say s’mthing?_

 _He was worried you had…_ Vio fell silent. There was grief and despair sharp in Red’s heart now, memories still watery and confusing, emotion the only remnant. He got flashes, floating through leisurely, disjointed.

 _‘m not goin’ an’where, Vi…_ Red tried again, and Vio hummed. _Blue said…_

 _What did Blue say?_ Vio prompted, and Red searched for the flash that had just passed him.

 _He said.. He w’s jus’ sleep’ng._ Red struggled to form the words, but Vio’s stilted breath let him know he’d understood.

 _Are you tired, Red?_ Vio asked quietly, and Red hummed.

_A lil…_

_Do you want me to tell you a story?_ Vio offered, and Red wondered why he sounded so sad.

_Mmhm…_

_Alright._ Vio sighed, his breath catching. _Do you remember the time we all went to the beach together? You, me, Green and Blue?_

_Yeah…_

_We all wanted to get Blue to swim, because he said the salt water was bad for his hair. So we spent half the day coming up with ways to get him wet. Remember?_

_We…_ Red’s eyes closed. The darkness was nice, his head didn’t hurt so bad in the dark. _We got a bucket, ‘nd…_

 _That’s right, we filled up a bucket and tried to dump it on him when we thought he was asleep._ Vio laughed, quietly, sadly. _But he knew we were going to prank him, so he dug a hole and covered it with a towel. When Green got too close he fell in and got soaked._

Red chuckled, a wheeze of a sound, grating against his lungs like sandpaper. _Blue laughed… I don’t th’nk I’d…_

 _Ever seen him laugh so hard before?_ Vio whispered, and Red hummed.

 _Where’s Blue ‘nd Green?_ Red felt sleep tugging at him now, a cool darkness creeping over his mind. _I miss th’m..._

 _They’re… they’re just sleeping, Red._ Vio’s voice sounded strangled, like he was holding back tears. _They’ll be up soon, don’t worry._

 _Don’t cry, Vi…_ Red forced the words across, slipping. _We’ll see th’m soon… and then we c’n go to th’ beach again…_

Vio was silent.

He was so tired.

_Vi..?_

_...Are you ready to sleep, Red?_

_Th’nk… so..._

_Goodnight._ Vio whispered.

A gentle touch caressed the barrier between them.

_I love you, Red._

Silence. Darkness. Red was cradled within the dream, slipping, slipping…

_L’ve you... too…_

\---

Vio spent the first moments of wakefulness in silence.

There was nothing to say, and even if there was, the words would not come to him. Grief was a heavy weight on his chest, his back, his head. He felt shattered, his body an incomprehensible throb of pain, his heart squeezed in agony of a different kind. The isolation he felt, the emptiness of his mind, the _quiet_ was so much worse than any physical injury could ever be.

But Shadow was there, hovering as close as he could get, hands shifting into aborted motions as he waited for Vio to show any signs of life. He already felt distant, the sun lowering overhead, the sky painted in beautiful orange and purple. Wild’s Hyrule really was incredible with its shifting weather and sprawling nature...

 _They never would have found us after that storm._ Vio whispered into the emptiness.

No one replied.

Shadow was waving again, jumping frantically, and Vio turned his attention outwards once more.

‘The sun is setting.’ Shadow signed slowly, and it took Vio nearly too long to decipher even at half speed. ‘Not much time.’

Vio knew he meant more than just the sunlight, but he hummed nonetheless. It hurt, searing along his windpipe, and he had the distinct feeling one of them had been screaming before to destroy it so thoroughly.

“You’re r’ght,” Vio slurred, wincing at the pain and heaviness of his tongue. Red’s seizure had only sped along the body’s death, though Vio figured it was a small mercy that his final moments were of peace and not pain.

‘The others are still close.’ Shadow gestured. ‘They didn’t see me. They don’t know--’

“It’s ‘k, Shads… there’s no point…” Vio croaked, ignoring the angry motions of Shadow. “Stop. Look at m’.”

Vio sighed as Shadow’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Even if… there’s nothing t’ do…” Vio struggled to get the unruly words past his lips, wishing he could move his hand to fingerspell. The numbness had consumed most of his body, he wouldn’t have known the extent of the injuries if Red hadn’t remembered them.

‘Don’t give up!’ Shadow signed sharply, and Vio couldn’t help the painful chuckle that tore from him. ‘It’s not funny!’

“‘m not giving up.” Vio mumbled, heart stuttering uncomfortably.

It was a lie, resting heavy in his chest, piled atop all the others. All these years of fighting, sleepless nights pouring over manuscripts, practicing magic that stung in his veins with no success. Vio had been trying so hard for so, so long. One goal on his mind, one debt to be paid that tightened around his throat like a vice now, cutting his words short.

There was so much left to say, so many words blending into an incomprehensible mess in his mind. His heart ached, beating furiously as the sun lowered and lowered overhead, his time running out. But what could he say? _I’ve loved you for so long I can hardly remember when I gave up half my heart for you?_

Vio gazed at Shadow’s nervous hovering, guilt still rooted firmly in his chest. _No_. Vio knew he wasn’t worthy of Shadow’s love, of his forgiveness. He knew confessing now in his final moments, his final failure, would be yet another selfish action atop so many others. He was about to die before achieving the first step to forgiveness, and burdening Shadow with the knowledge of not just his failure, but his unwanted affections… He’d been selfish his entire life, and even if he died with so many crushing regrets, at least he would leave Shadow free of them.

‘Vio, I have to tell you something…’ Shadow signed slowly, the light fading until the edges of his form blurred--or perhaps that was just Vio’s eyesight failing as he struggled to focus. ‘I don’t know why I waited so long, I don’t--’

“It’s alr’ght, Shads.” Vio whispered, voice thick and slurred. “It’s not… your fault.”

‘It is, though.’ Shadow’s movements jerked as he crouched lower, following the sunlight as it crept slowly down the wall. ‘It’s all my fault. I should have told you, but I was afraid I’d manipulated you, that you could never forgive me…’

Vio couldn’t help the wheezing laugh that came from him, embers burning in his chest as his lungs protested. “I betrayed _you_ , Shadow.” he sighed, groaning in protest as Shadow roughly shook his head. “I did… and I… I’m so s’rry I c-couldn’t make up for all I did t’ you…” Vio was holding back tears now, blinking to dispel the sting--he needed to see to read Shadow’s words, he couldn’t cry, he didn’t _deserve_ to be upset--

‘You’re an idiot,’ Shadow signed shakily. Vio agreed. ‘What happened was my choice. My fault.’

Vio huffed, a million protests piling behind his lips, words impossible to sort. The light was dimming, bright oranges becoming cool blues as the last of the sun’s rays spilled over the horizon. Shadow was pressing himself into the last few feet of light on the wall, hands faltering as he tried to form words.

They were running out of time, once again.

For the last time.

Vio hadn’t gotten the chance to confess back then, and it hadn’t been the time or place. Shadow had been so cold in his arms, too light, fading away. It was only fitting that when Vio’s time finally came, Shadow would have the same trouble finding his words.

He hadn’t even had the chance to say goodbye, not really. Just another regret to add to the pile.

‘Vio, I--’

“‘m gonna miss you, Shads.” Vio found the words spilling out, unbidden, barely audible though they were. Shadow froze, the light lowering, lowering.

‘Don’t go.’ Shadow wavered. Vio blinked heavily, breaths becoming harder to drag in.

“I h’ve to…” Vio struggled to speak, gasping from just those simple words.

Shadow’s chest was pressed to the bottom of the wall, barely enough room for his head and hands to be seen.

‘I can’t do this without you. I can’t-- I won’t--’

“ _Y’b’fine_ \--” Vio felt like he was wavering too, sensations swirling into an incomprehensible jumble within him, barely able to focus on keeping his eyes open, breaths coming speaking thinking focusing on Shadow--

‘Vi, I lo--’

His eyes closed. He fought them back open, hazy, only a sliver of light left.

He was about to lose Shadow all over again.

‘Come back come back come’ Shadow waved and gestured, frantic.

Vio was buried under more than this rubble, under more that grief and guilt and every unspoken word. Under missing Green and Blue’s final moments, all the unsaid goodbyes. All the lies, all the false smiles and laughs and manipulations. Under saying goodnight, under failing, failing failing every time he tried to bring Shadow back, to apologize _why did he always put himself first why did he lie every time he opened his mouth and why_

‘--ve you.’

_Why couldn’t he focus why was his mind such a mess it was always sharp before he was supposed to be the smart one but he was never smart he was just a liar a backstabber unworthy of the forgiveness to strived to earn unworthy of the love shown to him_

‘I lov--’

_He couldn’t even open his mouth to speak he couldn’t comprehend the blurry mess of blue and grey and red red red beneath his head he_

_Untethered_

_Thoughts stuttering_

‘Vi, pl--’

The sun set.

Vio gasped for breaths that tore through his lungs like broken glass, desperate for something that hurt so badly, the race of his heart thunder in his ears

He couldn’t see he couldn’t breathe

Shadow wasn’t there anymore the wall was dark the world was dark he was alone

He was alone

He

\---

‘I love you, I love you, I love you…’

‘I love you…’

‘I love I love I’

Shadow sobbed, cold and numb as always despite the aching throb in his chest.

His hands continued to sign, frantic, sloppy. Vio’s eyes had long since closed but he kept trying. The sun had long since set, night had fallen, but Shadow kept trying.

 _It wasn’t fair!_ He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs until his voice broke and disappeared, but it had already disappeared long ago.

He wanted to run until he collapsed or punch something until his knuckles bled but he was trapped. Trapped in Link’s shadow. Always.

So he sobbed without sound and cried without tears and signed and signed and signed.

Vio had to be there. He had to be he had to he wouldn’t just

He wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye not again not again he

Shadow loved him with his whole being. His entire nonexistent body, his frail pointless existence, he loved. He loved and he had never thought it possible without a heart or a soul but he _loved_ irreparably. Brokenly. Half his heart, half his being--maybe even more, maybe the entire thing--it belonged to the boy who laid before him. Just out of reach, right there, so close but so impossibly far away.

He could never bridge that gap.

And now he never would.

Vio had fallen asleep minutes, hours ago, he wasn’t sure anymore. The sun had set and he was tethered, watching the stilted rise and fall of Link’s chest.

He knew the other heroes had been searching, but the night was silent and still, marked only by the occasional rattling exhale.

Link did not wake up.

Once he’d given up on signing Shadow had paced, frantic and unable to help. Each caught breath, each sudden stop had him freezing in fear. Link would always gasp eventually, breathing once more, but the lengths of time spanned longer as the night progressed.

Even if Link did wake up, even if the others found him before he passed on, his fate was sealed.

Green, Blue, Red.

Vio.

Shadow wanted nothing more than to feel the tears on his cheeks.

To reach out and hold his friend’s hand.

To feel that fleeting warmth while it was still there, to hold him close and _pray_ , desperately, over his love. Pray for him to open his eyes again and laugh and

The sky was growing lighter.

Just another hour, just one more hour and--

A ragged breath caught in the still air.

Link stopped breathing.

And he didn’t start again.

Dawn broke over the field, filtering into the collapsed hut in beautiful golden rays. They caressed the blonde halo of hair before him, matted with long dried blood. Spilled over the crumbled stone and jutting wood, over the support beam that rested heavy over a still back. Honey light inched over the outstretched arm, fingers relaxed, pale. A peaceful face, long lashes closed. Link almost looked like he was sleeping if he ignored the purple bruising across his temple and cheeks and--

Shadow had form again, finally.

But it was too late.

The blade of the Four Sword glittered in the morning light, stained black, and Shadow ignored the anxiety that prickled in him at the sight.

He could do nothing but list across the wall as the day wore on, as the search parties grew closer. Link had only traveled a fourth, a half mile at most from camp, but the hut was out of the way even then.

Shadow was surprised when the pink haired one had approached the structure, and even more so when ice blue eyes caught sight of the Four Sword and a haunted look passed over them.

He’d watched as the man carefully lifted the blade, watched as he crouched before Link with shaking shoulders. Watched as he left in silence, Link’s eyes now closed.

No one else came.

But Shadow remained.

Until Link’s body no longer had a use for him.


End file.
